Regret
by Hikari Yanomii
Summary: If Sasuke's just using him what should he do? Should he stay or go on his Band tour with Itachi? rape, a 4-man band, and bad spelling,one-sided sasunaru, itanaru    sorry i'm not good with summaries - -


A ItaNaru & onesided SasuNaru/NaruSasu fanfic

Tittle : Regret

Characters made by Masashi Kishimoto.

Warning ;; This is a yaoi story, so if its not your cup of tea don't drink the fucking tea.

Naruto and Sasuke sat together on a bench in school.  
>Then itachi came to them.<br>"Hey Naruto, Hey bakaa" he said smiling, referring the last to his little brother.  
>The 3 of them were best friends.<br>"So you got another date this weekend with any boys or girls?" Itachi asked Sasuke.  
>It was well known in school that Sasuke and vene Naruto and Itachi were bisexual.<br>"No i'm going to a party on saturday."

"Sasuke that's when our band plays. and you said you were going to come see us." Naruto said sadly.  
>Naruto and itachi were in a band.<br>Naruto was the singer with his angelic voice, Itachi was the guitarist,  
>a classmate of Itachi called Sasori the drummer and Deidara Sasori's boyfriend the bassguitarist.<br>They were actually quit good.  
>But offcourse Sasuke wouldn't know that, he never heared them play yet after all...<p>

"Well i always can just come another time.  
>It's not like you guys are going on a tour or so.<br>You're not famous enough for that."  
>Naruto was very sad hearing this and was almost crying now, and ran away.<br>"Yeah great Sasuke. you insulted us and said his dreams aren't going to be comming true."

"So what?"  
>"Sasuke honestly...you're a basterd.<br>One moment you're hurting him, next moment you're kissing him and then you're mean again.  
>You know how he feels about you." Itachi said glaring at his brother.<br>"So what? What can i do anything about that he takes this serious,  
>while he's just another playtoy for me", sasuke smirked.<p>

"You heartless basterd...I'm going to search for him, so untill later.  
>And remember : i'll kill you iff anything is going to happen to him thanks to you.<br>And i mean now and in the future."  
>"Do i have to be scared now Itachi?"<br>"Suit yourself basterd", he said and with that he walked away going to search for Naruto.

Itachi looked at all the places he could remember Naruto could be exept one.  
>Itachi walked on the stairway leading to the roof of the school building.<br>When he came on the roof he smiled and walked to the blond boy,  
>sitting hunched over and hugging his knees.<br>Itachi slipped his arms around the boy from behind and hugged him.

"You don't have to listen to that basterd you know.", Itachi said comforting.  
>"Yeah i know, i hate him, cause i love him mayby, or i don't,<br>i don't even know iff this feeling is even real"  
>Naruto said leaning back in itachi's arms against his chest.<br>"Time will tell. But i have like a verry big surprise for you together with the band."  
>"What is it?" he asked curious for the answer.<br>"We'll tell you all after school."

Later Naruto walked grinning by Itachi's side as they were going to the Uchiha mansion.  
>"Hey" said Sasuke leaning seductively against the gate to the two.<br>"I saw you two comming from out of my window"  
>"Hey Sasuke.", said Naruto still grinning.<br>"Hey foolish little brother" said Itachi glaring at Sasuke.  
>"Nice to see you missed me" Sasuke said arrogant.<p>

"Well we will be missing you for a much longer time since we are leaving"  
>"Huh how do you mean Itachi?" asked Sasuke curious.<br>Itachi smirked and pulled Naruto behind him into the mansion.  
>He explained on the way to his room that there was this big rich man who found out their band.<br>Willingly to pay much to take them to the top.

Also he told him it was mostly because that man's interest in Naruto,  
>as the lead sanger that they got the contract.<br>The man's name was Orichimaru learned Sasuke.  
>And then to his shock itachi told him that it might be 1 year before they came back home.<br>Because of all the listening sasuke hadn't noticed that they were alreaddy at Itachi's room.

Itachi let himself and Naruto in and then turned around to sasuke standing in the door.  
>"Now iff you want Naruto and I have much to discuss. Bye bye Sasuke."<br>And with that Itachi slammed the door into Sasuke's face.  
>Sasuke went to his own room thinking about what his brother said.<br>Since Naruto was staying the howl week at the Uchiha mansion,  
>Sasuke wanted to speak to him alone and give him a goodbye gift.<p>

"Hey Naru-chan, may i come in please?" said Sasuke as Naruto had opened the door.  
>"Uh yeah sure" he said unsure. "What is it?"<br>"Nothing my dear Naru-chan, just that i wanted to give you a nice gift, as my goodbye to remember me."  
>He then crossed the room and pushed Naruto on the bed.<br>Pinning him under him with his arms locked and his body trapped under Sasuke's, sitting on him.  
>"Uhm what are you doing Sasuke?"<p>

"I'm giving you a farewell gift, besides you love me right...  
>So you would want me to take you, ain't i correct Naru?"<br>"Actually no. and i'm not sure iff i love or hate you.  
>And this seems more like a gift for you then for me." Naruto noticed.<br>"Hmm...You might be right. But i do love you."  
>"Besides i know i'm just you're random playtoy so don't go talking to me like you love me."<br>"Ahh i believe i'm busted. But i do mean it when i say i want to take you.", he said with an evil smirk.  
>"Help" Naruto screamed.<br>"Hush hush my love we don't want anybody to disturb us, do we?"  
>Sasuke then putted a scarf around Naruto's head so he couldn't talk.<br>With other scarfs he tied him to the bed.  
>He undressed Naruto howly.<br>"Now you didn't think i was going to let you go tomorrow right? Not untill i screwed you that is..."  
>Sasuke then began to uncloth himself.<p>

Just when Sasuke started to undo his boxers Itachi stormed into the room.  
>He punched Sasuke so hard in the face that he fell over.<br>"You get out of here!" Itachi said threateningly to Sasuke.  
>Sasuke grabbed his clothes quikly and ran out of the room.<br>Itachi layed a blanket over Naruto's bare body and undid all the scarfs.  
>Naruto then began to sob.<br>Itachi pulled him into a big hug whispering into his ear.  
>"I know love, i know. Stt hush hush. Cry it out like a good boy."<br>Next morning no need to explain Naruto and Itachi had alreaddy left without a goodbye,  
>before the others were even awake.<p>

The boys then together with their band went on their tour.  
>They all got even better friends.<br>Naruto and Itachi became a couple after Naruto had finally figguered out,  
>how perfect he felt when he was with him.<br>The band got pretty popular everywhere they went.  
>'Breakable Love Affair' their band name was on the bandlist of all the greatest clubs.<br>After their year was over they were going back as planned to their hometown.  
>Sasuke's friends while lunch were talking about this great upcomming band named 'Breakable Love Affair'.<br>He was curious so listend in into his friends conversation.  
>He learned hat it was boysband of 4 people.<br>They hadn't any public pictures on their site yet,  
>but everybody that saw them had it about how hot they all 4 were.<br>Espescially the lead singer, they described him as a Love Angel.  
>One look at him and you were under his spell.<p>

So Sasuke just had to go see them too.  
>Their was no way he the popular player would let this man-candy slide by, by the hearings off it.<br>So when his friends were going to their cocnert, he was coming along.  
>The rich Uchiha kid Sasuke was, he offcourse had bought a vip-ticket.<br>So when he stumbled into the room with the band his mouth was wide open,  
>as he was gaping at Naruto.<p>

Not just because it turned out that Naruto's and Itachi's band were 'Breakable Love Afair',  
>but also because off how stunning Naruto looked.<br>He looked even more handsome, sexy, cute, just sex on legs.  
>Sasuke could now understand why all those fangirls and fanboys had fallen in love with him on first sight.<br>He embarresed closed the door and walked in.  
>They talked a bit to catch up, not to long offcourse cause they had to perform.<br>He was curious iff Naruto was single since he hadn't talked one word about it.

He watched the show from the curtains on the right.  
>In the middle of their last song as they were just playing this addicting song,<br>their was this pause with a guitar solo when...  
>When suddenly to Sasuke's surprise Naruto and Itachi kissed on the stage making the fans go wild.<br>After the show when they came off stage and he saw Naruto walking in his direction,  
>he tought'I have to ask him about that!' to himself.<p>

But he didn't had the chanche untill he, Itachi and Naruto were catching up on the couches in this popular club.  
>Deidara came and pulled Naruto with him on the dancefloor.<br>The blonde spiked boy just looked gorgeous.  
>Itachi smirked as he saw Sasuke's gaze at Naruto.<br>"You know that you blewed your chanche when you had it right..." said Itachi to his little brother.  
>"How do you mean?" Sasuke asked confussed.<br>"I mean that we are a couple and iff you ever try, i'll kill you.  
>You know what the funny thing is Sasuke?" he asked still with the smirk plastered on his face.<p>

"Ohw so you two really are a couple...  
>Huh what is funny then?"<br>"That Naruto and I are actually together because of you.  
>Iff you hadn't messed around with him so much.<br>He hadn't come running to me every time.  
>And exactly almost a year ago he realized what an ass you were to him.<br>and he realized how he loved me.  
>So, don't you feel like any regret or so Sasuke?<br>Knowing that it was you're own faulth?"

Sasuke stayed quiet but had to say Itachi was right.  
>He did feel regret.<br>Iff he hadn't threaten him so badly he wouldn't have run to itachi.  
>And they would be together.<br>Mayby even before their band tour alreaddy.  
>He found it ironic how he only relized this now.<br>Now that it was too late.

So he felt regret watching them.  
>He felt regret as their band got even more famous.<br>He also felt regret hearing Itachi wanted to propose to Naruto.  
>But the most regret he felt, as he was sitting in the church watching their wedding.<br>Regret would always hunt him now...


End file.
